Conan's Monologue: The Boss
by Lanelle
Summary: Conan gives a overview of his final conclusion.


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conan's Monologue: The Boss<strong>_

"It must have been a hard choice in the beginning. Your instincts probably screamed at you quite a bit. Here before you was someone who had a hint that your organization existed. Someone you always hunted, always feared would surface and be unable to be gotten rid of... The unfrightened and willing 'witness'. One of the only serious threats to your organization. It truly must have been hard for you not killing me.

But of coarse you didn't. When I first started suspecting you later on, I couldn't think of what your motive could have been. You had been nothing but helpful but now after everything's been uncovered I can't believe I was so foolish, so blind to over look all the connections. To not see the level of your manipulation and greed.

Your motive, I later realized was simple, Immortality.

Unlike myself you didn't see what that happened to me as a horrible curse, an abomination of the natural order of things, a case of 'shrinking'. No, you saw me as some sort of twisted fountain of Youth. Something within me reacted diffrently to your poison something that the other victims didn't have. You needed to know what it was... what was that elusive little link to renewed youth.

Anyways it was worth keeping me alive. It was worth risking everything apparently, even the very organization you controlled. Even then I had no clues, I had no leads, the risk was minimal. While you had the formula, the data connected to the poison and as the only survivor so far I was extreamly valuble. I knew you had some experience in the medical side of science and I trusted you. Inspite of our age diffrences you were my friend, the person I subconciously thought as the equivalent of Watson to my Holmes. Anyways, I wanted a cure very badly so it was all too easy to get exactly what biological samples you needed for study.

It was obvious that killing me was out of the question.

So you had to think of an alternative to deal with me. Kidnapping? No, you were too close to me before my poisoning. You would be a suspect in my disappearance. You were even asked to watch me while my parents went to travel over seas. My disappearance would put you under scrutiny You would never expose yourself like that. Even with your pride you knew I was resourceful enough to give even your best some trouble. Everything would be ruined if I escaped, caused the right commotion, or any other number of things. It was too risky and caution is your mantra after all.

As my friend you advised me against going to the police. 'Those people will hunt you down, they will come after you as soon as they realize you are alive. You can't tell anyone not even Ran. You'll put them in danger.' I should have realized then that you were being too perspective. The clues were there but even I didn't spot them. A organization that could develop a untraceable poison would have to have a long reach. You were able to spot that right away, where I didn't even consider it yet?

As for Ran I was blinded by my concern for her. Such a organization that you discribed would have gone after her as well even if she didn't know, even if I didn't take the risk. People that see murder as nothing would have killed her as the next logical step no matter how I distanced myself. There was too much of a connection and a possibility that I would involve her on the sly. If they found out about me she would have never been spared.

But of coarse you still had your problem. You had to keep me from bringing more people in and you had to figure out a way to somehow limit my investigation's scope.

Ran arrived and you were given your golden opportunity. You had already warned me to hide the truth from Ran. The arrangement was made at a moments notice. It would be a prison of my own making. I would not be free to investigate in the open. I would constantly be on guard hiding my identity while looking out for scraps from the cases that came Kogoro's way.

After only a couple of cases you must have realized that my prison wasn't working. It was too constraining. If I couldn't investigate at least alittle I would find a way to work outside of it. This is where your inventions came in. The bowtie and shortly after the watch. The watch of coarse only had one shot. You limited my investigations in that way. I would have to get a new needle everytime I wanted to investigate another case. It was actually a very smart move on your part. But again I was blinded and didn't think out the clues before me. It would have been a simple thing for you to create a watch that could carry more then one needle.

Cases came and went and eventually Haibara appeared and came to join you. As more time went by and as the Organization didn't find us, I saw her become more and more paranoid. She started by warning me against pursuing them and she evolved over time to the point of yelling at me for searching for clues. She even threatened to kill me a couple of times when I was tempted to tell Ran the truth. She even tried to get out of the situation by staying on the bus during that one hostage situation. She was willing to die to get out of it all. I of coarse investigated later on but I still can't pinpoint the exact time period she found out who you were. I can only imagine what threat you issued her to get her to work against me. I can tell now that it was hard on her knowing she was back under the organization's control.

Eventually you started making mistakes. Not that I noticed right away. You let out the fact that you knew quite a few people that were connected to 'Them'. You knew Haibara's parents, you knew the man who developed the 'Night Baron' virus and quite a few others. You didn't reveal them all at once of coarse but over a extended period of time, one at a time. My parents were even some of your innocent connections. During my actual real childhood my father was brought in as a consultant whenever there was a mysterious case for the police to solve. The type of cases that would most likely be connected to your Organization. The type that usually had all the clues hidden. Who would have suspected the innocent neighbor of keeping tabs on the police by asking "How was your day?"

Living next to them must have been a real boon. You were probably able to establish multiple connections to people heavily involved in the media threw my mother. Much like other famous people, my parents attended quite a few celebriaty parties. Over the years by just being the friendly neighbor you must have been invited to one or two. I believe I'm correct in thinking that's where you met Volmouth origionally.

Anyways as the months went by I eventually came across the vital piece of evidence that revealed you as at least a high ranking member. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. I had to find out how someone had framed you.

I looked towards the phone number that was connected to them. I admit my knowledge was alittle on the limited side. I looked up methids in which area codes could be fooled. What I found was possible. Just a quick rerouting with the right connections, alittle knowledge of computers. The phone number couldn't clear you.

I had a coarse of action solidified in my mind, I decided to backtrack to review all the countless cases I've gone threw since I began investigating 'Them'. I exhausted ever resource looking for just a scrap of solid evidence to exonerate you, but as I delved further and further into those cases I spotted the many small clues that I had previously overlooked. How everytime we had an outing it turned into a case, how every time there was a case involving 'Them' you were right there behind me or at least in a position to monitor me.

One of the more telling cases was the Night Baron Case at the Izu Hotel.

After the case was concluded I had a brief talk with Genichirou Kaneshiro a well known computer programer and company owner I met during the case, something was mentioned that was very telling. He mentioned that the Night Baron virus was highly infamous in computer circles. So infamous in fact that he was entirely certain that noone involved in a computer related buisness would be ignorant of it's existance.

That is where you made one of your mistakes. I know for a fact that you keep up with information in certain circles. One of which was computers because of the games you design. All you told me about the program was that your friend kept talking about some virus. I don't for a moment believe you were ignorate of the prize being offered for this little game you and the other guests were playing for.

In your caution you downplayed the wrong information. In my eyes it added to your guilt even more.

You couldn't keep me from the information but you were hoping that I wouldn't realize how big this virus was and lessen my intrest in it and inturn decrease the chances of my possible involvement in one of the organization's projects. You had to however cover your bases.

I now know your origional purpose in entering the game was to investigate how someone obtained the virus and to eventually 'win' it in order to get it out of the hands of nonorganization people. I'm certain that you sent one of your people to do a preliminary investigation. It would have been easy to figure out who was sponsering the whole event by just breaking into the computer system of the hotel.

That investigation revealed that the whole thing was a fake. The person who had the 'virus' was up to something. You didn't want to get involved. However you couldn't just skip out on the entire thing. Something was going to happen and it was a possibility that you would end up being a suspect by not being there.

That's of coarse when you decided to get Kogoro to take your place so that I could investigate the crime that was going to occur.

That was only one case. One among dozens upon dozens you arranged. Arranged specificately to keep me occuped.

I'm so tired of this investigation. It makes me ill. This case has been the hardest thing I've ever gone threw.

Not because of my physical circumstances but because of who I still think of you as. That false person you were portraying to the world. How you helped me with all those little mysteries I encountered as I was growing. You enabled me to essentially become the detective I am. I won't lie it was hard working against you to uncover every little step, every little clue, to realize how much you weren't my friend. How you were in fact my greatest enemy?"

After hours of reviewing the evidence for the police investigators and FBI agents the small child like figure watches grimly as they handcuff the Professor and place him in the caged back of a patrol car. It might have been a trick of the light but for a moment the child would have sworn he saw the Professor look back at him and give him a slight sad smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah that's right Professor Agasa is evil! BEWARE! hehhehe Anyways I just wanted to write a quick fic actually pointing at someone being the boss. I know I have no solid evidence and what I did use could and is for the most part looked at diffrently by others. Anyways this fic was written for my amusement not to present a flawless theory or anything of that nature. I know Conan sounded OOC. I just can't think of a way to fix it. And I know I used "I" and "You" entirely too much in this fic but I couldn't figure out how to do it otherwise. (I can't find a spell check program at the moment... where the heck did the built in one go? Don't have time to search for one right now I'll replace this chapter once I find one)<p> 


End file.
